Always Waiting
by xx.AwkwardVampire.ANIMEfreak
Summary: Another winter days’ gone, another one comes. Snow falls, snow melts, just like my heart. [Character death, happy ending .. !] I DONT OWN ANYTHING !


**Title**: Always Waiting

**Summary**: Another winter days' gone, another one comes. Snow falls, snow melts, just like my heart.

**Warnings**: Character death, angst.

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **ANGST!!

**Cold**

It was just another winter's day at the host club. The normal hosting duties, the normal mushy feeling being thrown around and the normal squeals and faints of the girls went by.

But something was just wrong. The feeling within the range of the two identical twins was almost frightening. The two twins had just finished a small fight that caught everyone's attention.

"You can't be serious!" Koaru screamed at his brother.

"Well what if I was? What could you do to me?" Hikaru bit back coldly.

They had been fighting for at least an hour now.

Earlier that day, the older Hitachiin had told the younger that he would be moving out and moving in with Haruhi. This had sparked a violent reaction from Koaru, sending them into the worst fight they have had in years.

Koaru grabbed his jacket, no longer wanting to be there, and walked hastily out the door. But no one knew that that was the last time they'd see him… alive. Kaoru felt the tears falling from his eyes.

He broke out for a run when he heard his name being called out by HER. Yes, her, the one that had to ruin everything. The one and only person his brother could love.

He hadn't been looking where he was running, and ran right into the busiest highway in Japan. Cars sped past him, as he tried to get out of the highly dangerous roads of the highway.

Hikaru tried to get Kaoru to stop running, but his brother just didn't listen. Then something caught his attention. Kaoru wasn't looking where he was going, and he was heading for the highway. He could get killed!

"Kaoru, please stop!" Hikaru tried to stop his brother, but he had already entered the highway.

The sight that Hikaru saw was almost too unbearable. A truck had came, speeding for Kaoru, oblivious to the boy's presence.

"KAORU!!" Hikaru could only scream as he saw the impact between his younger brother and the truck.

People that were walking past had stopped, to see the terrible sight of two identical brothers be torn apart.

Hikaru ran to his brother, seeing the traffic stop due to the collision. Hikaru was whimpering as his brother slowly slipped away from him. "Kaoru, please don't leave me. Remember, you promised when we were younger that we'd die together, just like how we were born together? Please don't leave me now. Please, I'm nothing without you!" Hikaru tried not to scream his heart out to the world.

He heard a small groan as he lowered Kaoru's head onto the floor. "Kaoru, you're alive!" Hikaru, though he knew his brother didn't have much time left, had faith that his brother would survive.

"Hik-Hikaru I-I'm sorry." Kaoru smiled at Hikaru, trying to keep his brother's faith up. Kaoru started to cough up blood. With another smile, he said to his brother,

"Another winter's day gone, another one comes. Snow falls, snow melts, just like my heart. I love you Hikaru. I'll be waiting Hikaru, I'll be waiting right here, just for you." Kaoru said his dying words, and closed his eyes to succumb into the dark depths of sleep, never to wake again.

Hikaru let out a long wail, seeing his brother give in to the darkness, sleeping for eternity.

Funeral

It was the day of Kaoru's funeral, just a week after his death. Hikaru sat at the very front, trying his hardest not to cry.

Then the Priest called him up to say a few words. Hikaru got up, and slowly walked to the microphone.

"K-Kaoru was- was a good person. He claimed t-the h-hearts of many, because I-I'm sure he claimed mine. T-The day he passed, was the day my soul died. He was so forgiving. I feel like I'm the luckiest boy on earth, to be brother's with Kaoru. He is my best friend, my other half. He told me, in the last few minutes he had on earth, that, another winter's day comes, another goes. Snow falls, snow melts, a-and so does h-h-his heart." Hikaru choked back a sob as he brought up his sleeve on his arm to wipe away the tears.

He collapsed onto the floor. _I'll be right here waiting, Hikaru._

Hikaru's head shot up, and saw his brother, standing near there favourite tree in the park near by.

Hikaru smiled, and tried to reach out for him, but Kaoru disappeared without a trace.

_I know you'll be waiting Kaoru, just please, don't leave my side, I promise we'll be reunited soon, brother._

And that's when Hikaru fully collapsed onto the floor, his life slowly slipped away.

Later that day, they had found out that Hikaru was sick with a spreading cancer within his body. But finally, the two were reunited again.

_Always waiting, Hika- chan. Always waiting. _

_OWARI! _


End file.
